Sunbeam Farm
by Beisbeis
Summary: Faced with the death of his father, Jack returns to the farm to keep a promise made long ago. Along the way he learns from the valley, his friends, and himself. I welcome constructive reviews!
1. Prologue

Hello. Beisbeis here.

This story is the first one I have worked for quite a while; as such, I am a bit out of practice. I only have a vague idea where this story is going to go - all we all know, the best part of the journey is getting there.

As I mentioned in the summary, I welcome serious reviews that offer advice on what I could do better. I am always looking for ways to improve on my writing. Right now I am avoiding any specific pairings; Jack might end up with someone in the end, and yet he might not. I don't know at this point. Anyways, I do ask that all comments related to preference (i.e. pairings, etc.) be kept out of reviews. This is my story; I know what I want to do with my characters.

I have made a few changes from the game to fit the context of my story a little better. Mostly these are just a few things that range from the simple (Jack finally has a bathroom and shower! Finally!) to the slight more complex, like the scale of the valley (to put it briefly, it's much larger here than it seems in the game). Another simple but profound change is the addition of festivals (which is something I seriously missed in A Wonderful Life). Point is, there are some changes to fit my story better. Hope that doesn't bother anyone; and if it does, too bad.

One of the previous lessons I started to learn with my previous story is to not delay and procrastinate writing or horrific things will happen. Unfortunately, that lesson has not come into effect just yet - I am going to be in my first year in college for the next year, and as such I am going to need some time to acclimate and get used to college life. Hopefully my story will not suffer as a result.

As always, I don't Harvest Moon. I do own these versions of the characters, though; please respect that.

And now onto the story!

Prologue

Reunion

_He wasn't _unhappy. _But he didn't seem to have a direction in life._

_One day, I got a message from him. He was coming to meet me and take over the farm after you left. Your son didn't seem to know much about farming, but he was willing to give it a try._

_So he came to Forget-Me-Not Valley._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light spread onto the damp, dewy grass. Birds were heard chirping a melodious euphony of noise. A light spring breeze rushed over the hills of the valley. A youth stood along the worn, dusty path. His dark eyes followed the way down to the bottom of the valley until he focused on an older gentleman. Smiling slightly, he began his descent and watched the man closely.

He was very much the same as the day he had last seen him. His clothes were a little bit more worn, perhaps, and his shoulders were not as high, either. There was no mistaking him, however, as he came to a stop in front of the man. It was his friend.

"Hello, Takakura," the young man whispered.

Takakura's small eyes opened a little wider as he smiled quietly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Jack?" he said quietly, almost to himself. All that could be heard was the peaceful sounds of the valley. Then, very suddenly, both embraced each other warmly. The older man blinked back tears in his eyes as he pulled away and surveyed the person in front of him. His clothes were adequate for the job ahead: a new, spotless white shirt, with a bright red bandana covering the neck. Suspenders held his pants together, although they were going to fall off very soon, judging by the sloppy job done connecting the two together. His boots were a bright brown, and the clean gloves on his hands suggested they had not been owned for very long. The pack was the only thing he could recall from the past.

"Are you ready to begin?" Takakura asked. Jack nodded firmly. "All right then – Let's get going."

Jack took a few steps before he stopped again. He turned his head to stare at the high walls of the passage. They seemed to loom overhead, their stony silence a display of determination to keep everything inside.

"Are you comin'?"

His concentration shaken, Jack turned away his head once more and followed his leader.

"So where have you been?" Takakura asked as they quietly passed another farm, still absent of activity. Jack shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the ground.

"Oh, y'know… Here and there, mostly…"

The older man smiled vibrantly. "I've never been to There… Was the weather nice?"

He chuckled; Jack smiled quietly, and then all that could be heard was the _clunk clunk clunk_ of their feet over the large wooden bridge. The water rushed below as Takakura placed his hands in his pockets.

"So what made you decide to come back?" Jack blinked in surprise and turned to face Takakura, though his eyes were elsewhere.

"… After he died, my mom called me. She… asked me to do it, for her at least. I told her I'd do it for a year. I'm keeping that promise."

Takakura furrowed his bushy eyebrows concernedly. "Just for a year?'

His companion nodded. "That's it."

Takakura opened his mouth quickly, then thought better and closed it before he opened it again.

"Well – I'm glad you're sticking to it, then. I'll keep you busy enough to maybe change your mind."

A grin spread onto Jack's face. "We'll see."

Birds could be heard once again as they left the bridge behind and traveled the dusty road that led into the center of the town. Soft footsteps fell on the compacted dark brown soil as they turned and climbed the small path. Grassy knolls stood as sentinels. Flashes of light moved everywhere as the wispy young trees bent in the wind. Takakura heaved a cheerful sigh.

"Well, here we are."

A pasture of growing grassland stood in the middle. Red paint was peeling off the large but decrepit barn. Slates had fallen onto the ground of another. Weeds were everywhere. Takakura gripped Jack's shoulder tightly.

"So – whaddya think?" He asked eagerly. Jack's mouth hung wide open, searching for something to say.

"It's – it's a great starting point."

The older gentleman nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, you're right, it still needs a lot more work – but that will come. Right now, I'll show you around, and then we'll get ready for dinner."

Jack nodded agreeably. "Fair enough." The two began their walk around the edge of the farm. Takakura pointed to the large field that Jack had noticed before.

"This is where the animals will be kept during the day. We'll have to start clearing it out pretty soon…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry I didn't have time to cook anything," Takakura apologized as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out food and condiments. "I figured finishing up fixing your house was more important than getting a great meal ready."

"Thanks for that, Takakura," Jack responded. He grabbed four slices of bread and placed them on the table. Takakura placed the supplies next to the bread. He turned to return to the drawers.

"Did you ever end up liking mayonnaise?" he asked subtly while he grabbed the clinking knives. Jack gave an enormous grin.

"Sorry, Takakura. Never got into it." The man chuckled as he pulled off the jar top.

"Still a weirdo. You'll never know what you're missing until you try it, y'know." He handed a sandwich to Jack.

"Ah, thanks," the young man breathed as he sank his teeth into the food. He chewed for a few seconds, a smile on his face. Suddenly, his chewing halted, and his opened eyes narrowed. He pulled apart the slices to find a creamy white substance on his lettuce and turkey. Takakura chortled as he wiped the knife clean on his sandwich. Jack pointed his own at the older man. "You just wait and – "

A loud bark startled the two men from their seats.

"Now what could that be now?" Takakura pondered as he lumbered to the door. Jack rose from his seat and came behind the man. _Something_ was scratching at the wood. When the breezy chill escaped into the house, that _something_ collided into his legs and forced him to the ground.

"Ah, it looks like you've made a friend," Takakura laughed as the dog landed on Jack's stomach. Its short fur matched its upright ears and stance.

"Have I?" Jack asked confusingly as he pushed the slobbery creature off his stomach. The older man motioned to the dog.

"Must be a stray… Do you want to keep it?"

Jack's eyes widened as he tried to say something.

"Well – I don't know – "

"Aw, come on!" Takakura asserted, "You could always use another friend!"

Jack sighed to himself. There was no point in arguing anymore. "All right," he sighed quietly.

"Tell you what, I'll make a doghouse for him later. We'll get have to get him a name, too – "

" – I'll think about it," he mumbled as he gripped Takakura's hand and rose from the floor. "Thanks for dinner."

"Oh, no problem," his friend replied as he grabbed dishes and placed them in the sink. "Did you want me to wake you up tomorrow?"

"That's probably best," Jack nodded as he grabbed his jacket. "See you then."

"Remember to get a good night's sleep! We're starting early tomorrow!" Takakura shouted as the young man shut the door to his cabin. Jack sighed as the walked past the various buildings along the way to his own house. The sun's remains could be seen in the various purples and reds in the horizon. Crickets were heard beginning to call out their own tunes.

The noises grew fainter as the door snapped shut. Jack dropped his pack onto the table and glanced around the room while the puppy bounded around. It was extremely simple living space; a dresser, counter and sink, table and bed were the only furniture. At least there was a television and phonograph for entertainment.

Jacks shook his head absentmindedly. If this was going to be his house for the next year, he was going to have to learn to live with what was there. Other things could come later.

"Come on, pup," he called as he undressed. "Time for sleep." His new pet leapt onto the bed and jumped a few times on the spring mattress before facing his owner with a bark.

"Just a second, buddy," Jack whispered as he turned to open his pack. The energetic puppy barked even louder. The young man quietly ignored the noise and the scooted a chair underneath him after searching through his pack. In his hands he held a small leather-bound notebook. He opened his pack flap again for a few seconds before grabbing a well-worn pen.

"Well, here we go," he whispered. Gently he opened the journal and wrote 'The Beginning' on the first page.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Introductions

"Wake up! Come on, time to get going!"

Jack's eyes slowly came into focus. There was a large shape, moving around and drumming on his head. Suddenly his body was exposed to the chill as his covers flew away.

"Fine, I'm up," he gasped, leaping through the air to the dresser for clothes. "Thanks for the reminder. I wouldn't've gotten dressed as fast as I have now."

"Oh, no problem," Takakura replied as he grabbed the sheets he had ripped off and began tucking them into their proper place. "I doubt I'll have to do that again – you'll get used to it pretty quickly."

A few minutes later, Jack stood in front of Takakura with his new clothes and old pack. The older man nodded encouragingly.

"Good, we'll get those dirty enough by the end of the day. Let's head over to the tool shed, and we'll get started."

The valley was still dark when they left the house. Only some dim lights attached to the barn illuminated the place. Both men crossed the darkness and turned into the smallest building, closing the door with a quiet snap.

"All we'll need right now is the milker and a few bottles," Takakura said as he walked past familiar tools and grabbed a strange device that Jack had never seen before in his life. A regular-looking bowl was connected to a solid pipe at the bottom that quickly rose and ended abruptly. Takakura pointed to the pile of milk bottles in the corner of the room. "Go ahead and grab three of them." Jack held his questions as Takakura opened the side door from the shed into the barn.

A musty smell entered Jack's nose – one that was foreign to him. It was everywhere in the air – it seemed entrenched into the straw on the ground, the walls, the rafters. Pieces of splintering wood lay abused on the floor. Jack knelt down and glanced through a hole in one of the stalls; he could feel a soft but cold breeze outside.

"I'm assuming we're going to fix this up as well?" He asked as he stood back up. Takakura nodded vigorously.

"This is absolutely the first thing to fix up. I've already ordered some of the wood – but this'll have to do for now. _Now_ let's meet Clover," he smiled, and pointed to the pen in the far corner.

"The first thing to remember," Takakura said as he unlocked the gate and swung it gently open, "Is that the animals we're gonna have need to get used to change. Clover's gotten used to me, but she'll have to get used to you. Watch her carefully, and take a step."

Jack did as he was told. The cow chewed more food from its trough.

"Try another," Takakura suggested. Suddenly, the cow's entire stance stiffened as Jack stepped further onto the straw.

"Now, back up, back up slowly," the older man whispered. As the young man did so, the cow went back to eating its food.

"Y'see?" Takakura pointed to the creature. "I'll milk her today, but you'll be here to watch. We'll keep trying everyday until she feels like letting you close."

"Alright," Jack agreed quietly as he watched the animal with a guarded expression. He moved to the back as Takakura grabbed a stool hanging on the rack to sit down on.

"All right," he said, rolling up his sleeves determinedly. "You can milk her two ways – with the milker or with the bottles." He placed the bowl below Clover, connected a bottle to the other end of the rubber tube, and gave a short tug. A white liquid poured into the bucket.

"Using the milker usually cleans out whatever we don't want. Clover gave birth before I got her, so she'll be alright for a while. We can do it twice a day, unless she's sick."

"Okay," Jack nodded assuredly. After a few more minutes, Takakura handed three glass bottles filled with milk.

"Head to the Food Storage; I'm gonna take her out," he said while unlocking the gate once again. "Come on, girl, let's get you to the field…"

Jack smiled as he watched the reluctant creature plod out of her stall and into the dewy pasture.

"Should I take the milk out, too, while I'm at it?" Takakura called from behind the door. His attention broken, the young man hastily grabbed the containers. The rustling was mixed with an occasional slop before the large doors to the barn creaked as they swung open. Takakura smiled as he shook his head.

_He's got a lot to learn._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Done. It's all written in," Jack stated eagerly as he stepped out of the building ten minutes later. "When will we ship them out?"

"Tomorrow," Takakura responded. "I'll go every other day – it's a long trip to take all the time, and you're gonna need the help on the farm."

"So milking is the first thing… What's next?" Jack asked as he wiped his hands on the shirt. The older man grinned as he turned and walked away.

"We have to clear the fields of rocks and weeds before we can farm – but you can go get the seeds while I get the tools ready. You remember the farm we passed by when you first came?" Jack nodded. "That's where Vesta lives. She's the only person who runs another farm around here – and she sells the seeds that we'll use to plant. Here's…" Takakura ruffled through his pockets for a moment before pulling out a small piece of paper. " – a list of what we'll need to get started, along with the money." Jack grabbed the notes and began walking the path to the front of the farm.

"And don't be too long watching the plants grow!" Takakura shouted as the figure waved goodbye. "As if he'd be watching _that_," he murmured, turning to enter the tool shed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack quietly left the path from the farm, letting the urgency of his errand dissipate. His step dragged, kicking up dust in the process. The water rushed below the bridge as Jack quietly plodded on. He watched the upcoming farm with interest; he didn't have a good look at it when he arrived.

Two large wooden buildings stood by the far edge. Next to them two shiny greenhouses were reflecting the bright sunlight into his eyes. A few windmills near the back slowly rotated from the gentle breeze. What caught Jack's attention, however, were the two dark brown large fields and the one person inside them. A larger woman with red-orange hair turned from her work to spot the young man.

"Hey! You the new farmer?" 

He hesitated for a moment before he opened his mouth suddenly. "Uh – yeah, that's me. I, uh… You're Vesta, right?"

The large woman smiled proudly. "The one and only! Here, come around the side so we can talk easier."

Jack hurried past the fence and rounded the corner of the first building. As he took his first step into the farm a brown blur suddenly separated itself from the building and –

_Pow!_

Jack backed away, his nose stinging from the unexpected pain. He could see his brown attacker retract into the building, revealing a man with combed black hair and a surprised expression.

Who're you?" the man asked abruptly, placing the crate he was carrying to the ground. "I haven't seen you before – " He watched Jack massage his nose with almost a look of boredom. "You okay?"

The victim nodded and blinked to focus his attention to the silent man. "I'm, uh… Jack, I live over there." He pointed to his left, hoping the stranger knew where he meant. The man's black eyebrows rose as he watched the newcomer.

"The old farm, with Takakura?" he asked. Jack nodded again.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Do I need to come over there myself, or are you going to introduce yourself to us?" the bravado voice of the woman ran out around the bend. The man took one last look at the farmer before he bent to lift the crate again and signaled for Jack to follow.

When Jack rounded the corner, he was attacked once again – now by a rather intense squeezing from the large woman.

"That's your _official_ welcome to Forget-Me-Not valley!" She yelled heartily as she placed the terrified farmer onto solid ground again. "You Henry's kid?"

Jack nodded vigorously, still recovering from the shock he had experienced. Vesta sighed quietly as she watched the ground regretfully.

"Your pap was a good guy, boy, an' it was sad to see him go…" The woman sighed enormously, her entire body sinking with the release of breath. Then she looked back up at the young man hopefully. "But at least you're keeping on the family tradition! I'm Vesta, like you already know, an' that's my brother Marlin," she pointed as the black-haired man passed by with the crate.

"There's someone else here," she whispered deviously as she hurried into the nearest greenhouse. She came out a few moments later bearing a young woman in front of her.

"_This_ is Celia," she announced proudly as she nudged her in front of Jack.

Her olive green apron quickly gained a brown tinge as she wiped her dirty hands on the clothing. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair to reveal her bright face. She timidly took a couple steps forward in front of the young man.

"Hello," she started with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you… um…?"

"Jack," he answered with his own smile. He extended his hand hesitantly, hoping that this introduction would at least be normal. A slightly calloused but still soft warm hand gripped his own.

"So are you excited about starting the farm?" She inquired curiously, her large brown eyes watching Jack. The new farmer shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Well, Takakura I haven't done much yet – but so far it's going okay…"

"Well, that's good. Are you thinking about staying here? We could always use some more people in the valley…"

Jack hesitated, looking down as his mouth hung open, searching for an answer. "…I… I don't know yet."

There was a long silence. Jack's eyes hesitantly crept upward. His feet… the ground… the other pair of feet… vaguely he continued until he ended the trip with her soft brown eyes and confused smile.

He felt the heat from his cheeks as his eyes embarrassingly sank back to their original destination, surprised that he had been watching her.

Celia's smile grew to a soft giggle as she backed away. "Well, I've got to get back to work, but come on by whenever, 'kay?"

Jack nodded and watched her walk back and close the greenhouse door with a snap. Vesta grinned as she came to Jack's side and followed his example. "Celia's a mighty fine girl, that's for sure. She's the right age, even."

Jack suddenly turned to face Vesta. Her eager face told him where this conversation would lead. "Uh – I actually need to head back pretty soon, Takakura's waiting for me – and I have a list somewhere in here –" He fumbled through his pockets. Vesta watched with interest as he handed her the list.

"Well, let's just step into my office and see if we can hook you up…"

The large woman turned around and grabbed a bag of seeds from one of the many crates scattered around the field.

"Let's teach you about the quality of seeds first…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So _there_ you are!" Takakura exclaimed as Jack huffed past the barn. "Do I dare ask for the excuse?"

"Well, Vesta was giving a full-blown lecture on the moral philosophy of seeds," Jack grinned as he revealed a small bag inside his backpack. "So what do we do now?"

"We spend the rest of the day clearing the fields," Takakura said as he tossed a shovel to Jack. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Both men soon left the tool shed as they started to the edge of the farm. A short bark made Jack turn his head behind him – but before he could see where the puppy was, he felt the animal collide into his legs.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Takakura inquired as the young farmer bent down to scratch the dog's small head. Jack shrugged his shoulders while watching his pet slobber over his hand.

"What do you want to be called, buddy?" He asked the pet with a small smile. The puppy barked loudly before falling over on his back, stomach exposed.

"Well, it looks like he's decided for you," Takakura said cheerfully. "Here you go, Buddy!" He placed the pick on the ground and rubbed the dog until the creature's kicking was unstoppable. Satisfied, both farmers continued to the field, leaving the newly named puppy whimpering for his lost euphoria.

As they neared their destination, Jack saw an old, decrepit building standing near the edge of the farm. It had certainly not been used in a long time.

"What's that? You didn't mention that when I first came," Jack stated curiously while pointing to it. Takakura squinted for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno what it was, but your pa spent a lot of time in it when we were running this place last. He never told me what he did with it – and it was locked when I came back to fix up the place."

Jack's eyes watched the building with a new unease as they passed by. He forced himself to look forward at the rapidly approaching field, although his anxiety was not lessened. He mentally shook his head, telling himself to ignore its presence. Only when he tripped over a boulder in the road was the shack's presence driven from his mind.

"You okay?" Takakura asked warily, watching his companion turn away.

"Yeah, thanks…" Jack looked back to the rest of the farm and was surprised to discover how far away it was. Perhaps it was because the early-morning fog still hid much of it. Surrounding two of the sides of the field was a tall steep wall that was the beginning of the large mountain overlooking Forget-Me-Not valley.

"This was the only really good soil over here," Takakura answered as he swung the pick into the soil next to a large rock. "But once in a while, erosion pushes the dirt away, and we find one of these party poopers that we gotta move. Do you wanna stick your shovel in there, please?"

Jack obliged quickly. The two strained with some effort, and after a few minutes the stone rolled out of its resting place. Takakura gasped for breath as he grabbed the young farmer's shoulders. "Huh…Ho! I… haven't done something… like that… in…" he laughed exhaustively as he grabbed a weed from the ground. "I'll let you finish moving that guy," he chuckled good-naturedly. Jack sighed quickly before he set himself to his task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pleasant cool of the morning dissipated as the sun rose higher in the sky. Jack fell to the ground, exhausted from his effort. He glanced at the hands; already they were raw from work. The shovel he had been using was too big for him to use, and his gloves couldn't prevent the jolt that pained his hands every time he dug into the ground. He was relieved when Takakura called for lunch and threw a sandwich to him.

"You didn't fill it with white poison, did you?" He called as the older man grabbed his own food. Takakura smirked happily.

"You know, I don't honestly remember…"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed with suspicion; he split apart the slices of bread. He was relieved to find no mayonnaise spread across his meat and vegetables. Finally satisfied, he took a bite as Takakura sat down next to him in the shade.

"So what did you think of Vesta and everyone else?" he asked innocently. Jack paused a moment before he spoke.

"Well, Vesta seemed very happy, and she knew her job well…" He paused a moment. "The guy – Marlin, right? I didn't really talk to him, and he didn't really seem to be open with anything, so I dunno. And then Celia… seemed nice enough."

"Mmm-hmm." Takakura nodded quietly, looking off at the sky. Both men sat quietly for a moment, watching a dark cloud drifting lazily along. The older stood up, took one last drink and said, "Well, let's get back to work," before he left the younger alone with his thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You ready to try with Clover again?" Takakura asked as the two left their work behind and entered the decrepit barn. Jack nodded clumsily, stumbling behind as the blue in the sky began to morph into a mixture of light magenta and dark red. The hard earth had left his knees and feet sore; his back ached from bending over too many times; his hands were rubbed red from the sharp pricking of the weeds he had vanquished. After just one day, Jack was filled with more stinging than he had had in a long time. He was ready to take a long, hot shower in the small shack behind his house when all was done. But that moment had yet to arrive, as Takakura kept reminding.

"Alright, you know the drill. Try it on your own; pay attention to her stance. Go ahead."

Jack watched the cow intently as he took a large step in the pen. Instantly, the creature let out a loud "_Mooo!_" as it rose from her position. Startled, the young farmer leapt backward, the hair on his arms standing on end. Both animal and human stared at each other. Then, very gradually, Jack's feet back away from their spot. The tension dispelled into the air as Takakura stepped into the pen.

"Go ahead and head to bed, Jack," he sighed as he grabbed the stool and placed it on the ground. "It's been a long day – I'll finish up here."

Jack nodded agreeably and quickly opened the barn door, relieved that the day was finally done.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steam issued out of the separate lean-to behind his house as Jack exited the building with his towel wrapped around – still tired, but refreshed and rejuvenated. With one last breath of the humid air, the young man stepped outside into the chilly breeze – and was shocked at what he saw.

"_Huh? A Harvest Sprite I have never seen before_."

"_Who is it? Who is it?_"

"_Who is it? There aren't any other Harvest Sprites besides us_."

"_Who is it? Who is it?_"

Whatever these things were, Jack had never seen them before in his life. What looked like three miniscule people in bright-colored clothes bounced all over the place, still asking in high-pitched voices, "_Who is it? Who is it?_"

"Wait, hang on!" Jack yelled; the three creatures immediately ceased their antics and looked expectantly at the farmer.

"First of all, what _are_ you?" He asked confusingly. One dressed in a red suit began bouncing again.

"_We're Harvest Sprites! From the forest!_"

"Okay, okay," Jack answered, although he still did not know what a Harvest Sprite was. "Well, I'm Jack, and… it's nice to meet you…?"

"_I'm Nic!_"

"_I'm Nac!_"

"_I'm Flak!_"

"_Pleased to meetcha!_" They shouted in unison. They continued to spring everywhere, never stopping to take a breath. Jack tried to follow their path as he continued to ask questions.

"So… do you guys live somewhere?" He asked dizzyingly. The three Sprites nodded, although Jack was not able to catch their action.

"_We live up there, in the forest! You can eat the mushrooms, and you can visit us!_" They cried, with alarming giddiness. Jack finally decided their energy was too much for him.

"Uh – Well, guys, it's nice to meet you, but I'm going to go ahead and go inside now…"

"_See you soon!_" They called again as he passed by them and quickly around the corner. He shook his head exasperatedly as he opened the door; his newly named puppy unexpectedly tackled him again.

"Hey, Buddy," he said tiredly as his hand became covered with saliva. "Thanks for the gift on my hand." He sighed enormously as he sank into the mattress and looked at his journal on the desk. Smiling slightly, he grabbed the pen on the side and opened to a fresh page.


	3. Chapter 2

Yes, I am aware it has been two months since I updated this. But I _have_ been working on this. I just got into the wonderful world of college and midterms consumed my life for a little bit. But now I have a little bit more time to work on this - and so I am going to do my best. Sorry about that. :S

And now onto the story!

Chapter 2

Grilled Cheese and Lemonade

"Come on, let's go!"

Jack's peaceful subconscious was ripped from him as his warm covers flew apart again.

"I thought you said we wouldn't need that anymore!" He gasped as he leapt to his dresser. Takakura chuckled lightly.

"Well, I guess it all depends on whose needs you're talking about – your need to sleep or my need to laugh really hard."

"Haw, haw," Jack said disdainfully as he hooked his overalls together and rubbed his eyes sleepily. His exhaustion from yesterday's work was still a part of him. Takakura watched with a cocked eyebrow as Jacks tumbled about the room, looking for his shoes.

"When did you get to bed last night?" He asked curiously. The young farmer shrugged his shoulders as he continued his search.

"I dunno. Eleven, midnight – somewhere between there."

"You'll have to watch out for that," Takakura replied as they stepped out of the house. "This is demanding labor you're dealing with every day now – you're going to need all the sleep you can get."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack mumbled as the musty smell of the tool shed entered his senses. Takakura was right, of course; he stretched his stiff muscles to ease their aching, and fervently hoping would be less tiring than the day before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, just like last time," Takakura whispered. "Start slowly. Creep forward; act calm."

Jack listened to each command and quietly snuck forward in the small pen. His breathing was kept to a bare minimum, watching for the animal's movements. As he rustled onto the hay, however, the cow's ear swiveled toward the noise's origin. Jack immediately stepped back as far as he could as the creature brayed loudly and attempted to charge the farmer.

"Step back, Jack!" Takakura said in a commanding tone as he rushed inside the pen. In an instant he crossed the length of the pen and held the cow's head down to prevent an injury. His bushy eyebrows furrowed as he soothingly shushed the creature; slowly, the cow's muscles lessened their tension until all that remained were the hairs as he eyes remained fixated on Jack. Takakura sighed quietly as he grabbed the milker. "Well, we'll keep trying…"

Neither the farmer nor the animal moved until the last drop was squeezed into the bottle and handed over. Jack's eyes still followed the creature as he shut the door with a meticulous push.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right – pick, hoe, watering can, seeds – let's head out."

The sun was still creeping over the mountainside as the two farmers headed to the field they had completed clearing the previous day. Takakura hurried past Jack, who had slowed to a meandering and tired walk.

"Come on, Jack! We want to work as much as possible with the cool! Let's go, let's go!" He shouted behind as he continued his brisk pace. Jack suppressed his frustration; he _did_ go to sleep late, after all. He mentally shook his head, instead attempting to focus on his task of filling the can with water.

"All right, jab into the ground – " Takakura swung the pick into the soil.

" – Twist it a little bit – " He rotated the tool and pulled it out of the ground.

"Now go ahead and put the seeds inside." A couple of seeds were tossed into the hole and were covered in darkness as Jack filled the crack and soaked the ground with water from the can. Takakura nodded encouragingly.

"Good, you seem to know what you're doing." He squinted into the sunrise. "It's…. what, six? So if I leave now, I'll be back a little bit before noon." He turned back to face Jack, who was rubbing his eyes fiercely. "Are you going to be able to make it today?"

Jack glanced up for a moment before he nodded tersely. "I'll deal with it. Go ahead and go – you're wasting time here."

Takakura hesitated a moment before he turned around and began to head back to the farm. Jack focused on the soil below as he dug into the ground and continued his work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is remarkable what outwardly simple tasks like planting seeds can do to someone. The soft breeze blowing through the valley, the smell of pollen everywhere, and the faint chirp of birds among the tall trees lulled his senses. One by one, the seeds fell into their places, waiting to grow and become alive. Gently, his mind drifted away…

_How am I going to live here the entire year? I've only been here one day, and I'm exhausted. Besides that, there doesn't seem to be a lot of people in the valley – all I've met are Vesta and Marlin and Celia…_

Jack paused for a moment. He pictured her soft skirt, her long brown hair, her dirty but cheerful face. _I wouldn't mind getting to know her better; she seems friendly and understanding, and she is pret – _

Jack shook his mentally as he reached the end of the row. _I'm busy enough without thinking about women. Besides, they don't know me, and they would never want to…_

Sighing dejectedly, he pushed thoughts of Celia to the back of his mind and focused once more on his work. Despite his best efforts, however, the thought lingered as he completed the entire row. As he raised his head from planting the last seed, his eyes saw the dark shack that stood separated from the rest of the farm. His father's face flashed back in his mind – the tight lips that drew in wrinkles, the flared small nose, the harsh, blue eyes. Jack forcibly turned around and focused once again on his chore. He had more important things to think about than the deceased.

It is remarkable – what planting seeds can do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Jack! Got someone new for you to meet!"

The sun was now overhead and beating warmth down on Jack as he turned to find Takakura and another man approaching the field. The farmer halted his work and wiped his brow of sweat as Takakura examined the progress.

"So you've finished the tomatoes… that's fine for now. This is Tim," he introduced, indicating the man behind him. Jack took a step forward and extended his hand while examining the stranger. His slightly portly figure jiggled as he walked forward and removed his hands from his overall straps. His ruffled hair shook as he nodded vigorously and gripped the farmer's hand tightly.

"How d'ye do, Jack? I'm Tim, I own the Inner Inn in town. It's great to finally see someone start up the farm again –"

"Well – thanks, Tim –" Jack stammered as his hand continued to be squeezed painfully tight. Finally, Tim released his hand from captivity, and he massaged his already-sore hand as he asked, "So how'd you find out I was here?"

"Takakura stopped by and told me everything. Come on, we're already set for you, and we're just waiting for you now."

Jack blinked confusingly as he stared at the two men. "What's set for me?"

"Lunch, of course!" Takakura chuckled as he patted Jack's shoulder. "Tim invited us to meet the rest of his family. We can afford a little break before we keep going today. Go ahead and put everything by the tree, and be quick – I've been informed that grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup are going to be served."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here we are," said Tim pointing to the large building ahead of the group along the main road. "Besides Romana's mansion, it's the biggest place in the valley!"

Jack surveyed the inn with interest; it reminded him more of an Old West saloon. The farmer smiled as he noted the worn but solid posts that held the inn together; he would have to ask Tim how he could rebuild the barn that way.

Both owner and guest cheerfully entered the dwelling, with the double doors echoing slightly as they were shut. Jack glanced upward to the ceiling, and was surprised to find countless objects hanging from all four walls, of every shape and color imaginable. Tim must have noted his sense of awe, Jack thought, because he patted the farmer's back and impressively at the display.

"It's a lot, isn't it? It took my family and I thirty years of traveling around the world to get all this. When you are around again I will have to tell you some stories – but let's go ahead and stop the food from getting any colder!" He chuckled again, his large belly jiggling slightly from the laughter. As the innkeeper laughed, a door to the right of the man quickly opened to reveal a short middle-aged woman with black hair and a rounded face.

"There you are, honey," the woman said with relief. "I couldn't find you anywhere, and lunch has been waiting…"

"Sorry, dear," Tim apologized earnestly as they followed her back into the kitchen, "Will bringing friends over fix it?"

"I guess that will make up for it," she smiled quietly as she sliced up the load of bread and cheese. "Who did you bring today?"

"Our old friend Takakura and our new friend Jack," Tim introduced happily. "Jack, this is Ruby, my wife, and my son Rock is over in the corner there."

Jack confusingly peered past Tim to the place where he was pointing to, but could only see a large cabinet with a door open. Then the door shut to reveal a young man with blond hair and cheerful expression.

"Hey, pop!" The person exclaimed, "I've been looking for the mayo, seen it anywhere?"

"I've got no idea, son," Tim replied. "Would you mind meeting our guest before you keep looking?"

"Hmm?" The boy called with a vacant expression, until he spotted Jack and Takakura. In an instant he bounded over, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, you're the guy running the farm, right? Name's Rock. You'll probably see me around, I wander I a lot. Well, see ya later!"

In one swift rush the boy left the kitchen; Jack stood, taken aback by the sudden departure. Ruby shook his head exasperatedly.

"I apologize in advance for our son; sometimes he is a bit empty-headed when it comes to manners."

"Oh, it's no problem, ma'am," Jack started, but she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, bless you, son, you sound just like your pa…. And so polite like he was, too…"

No one noticed Jack's cheeks flushing slightly from the remark. His thoughts were shaken when Tim patted him hard on the back with another hearty chortle.

"Let's go ahead and get the food on the table outside – we're wasting enough time as it is!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cool milk tickled Jack's throat as a small breeze drifted through the valley. He took a deep breath before he bit into the sandwich and savored the melted cheese in his mouth.

"Enjoying the food, are you?"

Jacked nodded eagerly, chewing his food in earnest.

"Well, just wait until the festival – that's when the real masterpieces come out!"

The chewing came to a sudden stop. "Festival?"

"Oh yeah, there's always festivals in the valley. There's games and food and prizes and plenty else. You'll get a chance to meet everyone, too – and we can show off our new addition to the valley in style!"

Tim hesitated for a moment as he watched Jack's face tighten slightly, his eyes flashing slightly with fear, words failing to come to his mouth. "You okay?"

Jack hesitated as well, before shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head rapidly. Takakura's bushy eyebrows sunk low as he intently watched the young man cough slightly and rise from is wooden chair.

"Yes, well – thank you very much for inviting us over. We're both very grateful for your kindness."

"Oh, not at all," Ruby replied quietly with a smile. "It's always nice to meet someone new in the valley – each person that comes here brings something special."

Both farmers bowed respectfully to their hosts before leaving the table to return to the farm. When they had turned the corner, Tim's chair creaked as he leaned into it, his arms folded, tongue in cheek.

"He sure is an interesting kid… although from what Henry said before he died, he wasn't too keen on the job… How long d'you think he'll last?" He asked curiously to face his wife. Ruby shook her head with another exasperated smile as she began to stack the dishes.

"I don't know what he will do, honey – although I will say that he is going through a tough time, with everything new to him. As long as he has people like you to help him –" she patted her husband's large shoulders with her small hand – "He will know what he will want to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pick tilled the earth, scraping metal against earth with each stroke. A few seeds dropped into the hole; blackness enveloped them as they were covered with the thing that would sustain them in their journey to the sun once more.

Both Jack and Takakura continued where Jack had left before lunch; now they were planting strawberries, leaving enough space between them and the tomatoes to allow them to grow large. Takakura smiled as he jabbed into the dirt and twisted the pick around to enlarge the hole.

"With some luck, these might be ready in time for the festival!" he said cheerfully. All he could hear was the sound of shifting earth as Jack hoed the ground to an even level.

"That is, if you're interested in going," he said quietly, almost to himself. He watched expectantly as Jack finished his labor and then looked up to face the older man.

"Alright, what's your excuse this time?" Takakura asked quietly, leaning on his pick as he waited for the answer. Jack sighed and stared into the trees, searching for the words to say.

"I dunno, Takakura, I just…. These 'festivals' are just not my thing, okay?"

Takakura gave Jack a shrewd stare. After a few seconds he sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, look – I can respect your decision to not stay here, even if I don't think that's your best choice. I know you're also difficult with making new friends. But the fact is that you're promised to stay here a year – and although I can be decent company, you're going to be miserable for the next year by yourself. All I am saying is to just give it a chance."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Then I won't push you anymore about it. Tell you what, I'll take you to the bar tonight – there's always a few people getting drinks, and you can go ahead and break the ice with them to get some practice."

Jack chewed on his tongue for a moment. Then, hesitantly, he nodded. Takakura broke into a smile.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it," he said as he raised his pick to swing. "You'll be glad you went."

Jack nodded half-heartedly to himself. "Yeah…" He began shifting the dirt once again, his mind occupied with confusion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You all ready?" Takakura called outside of Jack's house.

"Just a second," a muffled voice replied from inside. Suddenly, the door opened and Jack quickly walked out and locked the entrance shut again.

"Do I look fine?" He asked anxiously. In fact, very little had changed; he had on a clean pair of overalls and a white shirt to match, but his hair was as untidy as ever. He patted it down, but without much success.

"You're just fine," Takakura smiled, gripping his shoulders. "Just remember to open and friendly."

Jack nodded vigorously, his throat tight from gulping so many times. He followed Takakura out of the farm back onto the worn dirt path in the middle of the valley. They passed the Inner Inn, where only a single light upstairs was lit, casting an eerie glow onto the floor below.

As they continued on, Jack noticed another light growing steadily larger. Soon he could read the sign hanging over the edge of the building.

"'The Blue Bar'," Takakura said proudly as he reached to open the door. "Remember to enjoy yourself."

Jack hesitated a moment, listening to the clinking glasses. He then sighed quietly and stepped inside.

Dim lighting from the candles gave the room a quiet, relaxed feel. Jack surveyed the room with newfound interest that lessened his anxiety. Bottles of drinks were racked together on an entire wall; empty glassed filled another. Stools were lined along the edge of the counter; tables with blue flowers were scattered around the rest of the room. Every seat, however, was completely empty except for one. An older gentleman with a mustache and a long ponytail sat at the bar with a dark drink. He smiled as he watched the two guests enter.

"Ah, Tak… It's been too long." He shuffled off the stool to shake Takakura's hand. "And who's this fellow here?"

"The name's Jack," the farmer said as he shook his own hand, relieved that he was not making a fool of himself. "I'm running the farm now."

"Are you now?" the older man said, impressed. He strolled to assume his job behind the counter. "Well, Jack, my name is Griffin, and in celebration of your arrival to Forget-Me-Not Valley, tonight's tab is free! What do you feel up to?"

"Well…" Jack paused as he and Takakura claimed their own seats, "Do you have anything that… doesn't have alcohol in it?"

"You alright in lemonade?" Griffin asked, and Jack vigorously nodded. Griffin turned his head and called out.

"Muffy? Come on down, honey – first customers of the night!"

Confused at whom Griffin was shouting to, Jack spun around in his chair – and came to a sudden halt.

"You called, Griffin?"

He was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her shiny red heels clicked on the floor as she took her spot behind the counter. She flicked one of her long tresses of bright blond hair as her green eyes stared into Jack's own eyes.

"This here is Jack," Griffin said with a smile, "Could you get him his drink?"

"So what can I get for you tonight, hot stuff?" She whispered in a silky smooth voice, giving him a knowing wink and a winning smile as she did so. Jack's mouth suddenly became very dry as he stared into those eyes…

"I, uh – just – lemonade. Please."

Jack's face turned bright red. _You're staring at a beautiful woman, and that's all you can say?!?_

Muffy bit her upper lip, stifling a small laugh as she turned to fix Jack's request. The farmer's frustration suddenly evaporated as he became distracted by Muffy's clinging dress that accentuated her entire body… her legs, her back, everything in between… what he wouldn't give to –

"Here you go, farmer man," Muffy said as she placed Jack's glass of pink lemonade in front of him. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Jack's mouth hung open wide for a brief moment before he shut it and nodded vigorously. He couldn't help watching her every move, her body swaying with every step she took, her low-cut dress that revealed a little more than he was used to seeing –

"So what's a sweet guy like you doing out in a place like this?" She asked, lowering her hand onto his hand on the table. Jack fervently wished he had remembered to leave his gloves back at home.

"Uh, well – I'm staying on the farm for a year. Dad's final wish," he ended. He hoped what he said didn't sound as ridiculous as it did in his mind. Muffy, however, sounded a long, "Awwwww…." and grinned again.

"Well, _I _think it's sweet of you to do that for your dad, and – well, I've always wanted a farmer for a husband. It makes him… _sexy_," she whispered mischievously as she leaned closer to Jack and threw her hair back to reveal a raised eyebrow and her deep green eyes for Jack to stare once again into -

"So how are you two getting along?" a voice called, and Jack awoke with a start. He was back in the Blue Bar, light flickering off the walls. Takakura and Griffin stood in front of the pair, their arms folded and smirks printed on their faces.

"I, uh… we're doing fine," Jack said hurriedly, red creeping back into his cheeks. He took one glance back at Muffy, who appeared slightly disgruntled by the interruption, muttered a embarrassed "Thanks for the drink," and quickly got out of his seat to leave the awkward scene.

As he shut the door behind him, Jack let out a large sigh, wiping his brow from a surprisingly large amount of sweat. He jerked around as the door behind him opened again – but it was only Takakura.

"Had enough for tonight?" He smiled; Jack ventured a shrewd guess what Takakura was enjoying.

"Yeah, I'm done for tonight," he said, trying his best to sound casual. Takakura raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Well, if you're ready, then I will be, too," he responded, although the smile was still left on his face.

Nothing was said on the short walk home. Jack was only too glad; the questions about tonight would come soon enough, and he wasn't ready for them just yet.

"'Night," he said quietly as he passed Takakura's house to go to his own.

"You, too," Takakura replied, opening his door and snapping it shut. Jack opened his door to find Buddy barking excitedly and jumping around on his legs.

"Not just now, Buddy," Jack whispered as he patted the puppy. As he dressed for bed, his mind was elsewhere. It was all he could think about: the beautiful figure, those long blond locks, those deep green eyes….

_No,_ he thought firmly, _I am only staying the year here, and I don't need people making a big deal of anything. I can't let myself fall for her. She's out of my league anyways…_

But despite his best efforts, flashes of the girl in the red dress traveled across his mind as he blew out the candle on his dresser and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

I know it has been a while since I have updated. It has been a crazy first couple of months of college. I apologize about that; I hate putting off this in order to do homework just in case someone is reading. I will try and be a little bit more consistent with the coming months. I won't make any promises, though, just in case it continues to be hectic.

Meanwhile, go ahead and enjoy this. :)

Chapter 3

Lone Traveler

_Tap, tap tap!_

Jack opened his eyes and blinked as he instinctively rose from his bed. It took him a few seconds before he realized where he was: in his room when he was supposed to wake for the day. He shook his head, pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. His energy was improving; after a few exhausting and hard-earned lessons, he was finally starting to discipline himself to sleep earlier – and he could already see the rewards of his actions. He finished buttoning his overalls, stretched one last time, and opened the door to step outside.

The cold brisk air awakened Jack's senses again. Off beyond the hills the sky was still dark; the light from the lamppost broke through the fog that crept from the shore. Jack walked quickly along and opened the door to the storage shed. He was quickly becoming familiar with the land and the buildings on the farm; already the place seemed less foreign and more routine. The milker and some bottles were removed from their places on the shelf; the door to the stable creaked as it was opened and shut.

Clover lay on a bed of straw, her ear twitching occasionally as she gently snoozed. Jack stacked the bottles and milker to the side and tentatively opened the gate to slip inside. He stepped closer, his breath held in anticipation. Suddenly, he grimaced as one of the bottles fell from the unstable structure and clattered as it fell to the floor. Clover's blue eyes revealed themselves, full of wrath.

"_Mooooo!"_

Jack scrambled to the outside of the pen as the cow leapt to its feet to defend its territory. The farmer slammed the gate, his breathing elevated. He was not surprised, though; he was also becoming familiar with the animal's surly side. He took one last glance at the fallen bottles and shrugged; Takakura would be able to handle it. He quickly left the irritated cow and returned to the tool shed to find Takakura already grabbing the tools needed for the day's work.

"I guess from the noise in the barn that she still wants me?" He asked as he tossed an empty watering can to Jack. The farmer remained silent as he opened the door to the outside; Clover's protests answered the question.

Nothing suggested to Jack that the day would be unique or special: the trees looked the same, their leaves swaying in the gentle breeze; his reflection as he scooped the watering can into the well looked ordinary. Yet there was something out of place as he and Takakura finally reached the large field near the back of the farm.

"Watch your step," Takakura said with a smile as he pointed to Jack's feet. Confused, the young man stared down and saw an odd shape that had not been there yesterday.

"Wait a minute – " He reached down and gently brushed the small bud with his hand.

"They've sprouted!" He said, intrigued as he looked down the row, spotting other shoots pushing away from the earth. Takakura knelt beside Jack and examined the new life with a stringent eye.

"They look like they're doing fine – give them a few days, and the rest should be coming out, too." He stood up and grabbed a watering can. "Ready to get to work?"

Jack nodded vigorously as he grabbed his own can and tipped it over the first plant. It was remarkable how his perspective had changed. He wasn't working for something that might not develop; now he could see the results of his labors. The small leaves looked up to him as he gave them water, over and over again, mildly pleased that the first step of the process had been successful.

It took less time to completely water the field than Jack thought. Soon both he and Takakura stood watching their efforts, the sun barely over the edge of the mountains. The older farmer patted the younger one's back, nodding encouragingly.

"Well, that will take care of them for this morning. How are you doing today?"

"Better," Jack replied, his eyes focused on the life near their feet. "Not so tired right now."

"Well, we'll change that soon," Takakura said cheerfully as he lifted his watering can and turned to walk. "For the rest of today we are going to tear down the roof shingles on the barn; they need to be replaced. I'll need you to go get nails from Van before we get started, though."

"Who's Van?" Jack asked confusingly as they approached the pasture.

"Oh – Van is the local merchant. He's the only one that comes to the valley, so for supplies he's who we deal with for whatever we might need. He comes every couple of days, and he'll be down by the Inner Inn pretty soon, so go ahead now. I can finish milking Clover while you go."

"Alright," Jack replied and handed his empty can to Takakura in exchange for the small gold coins that he placed in his pocket. Takakura watched the farmer run ahead and turn the corner around the tool shed; immediately after, a quick blur emerged from behind the house, barking excitedly after Jack. Takakura let out a small chuckle as he unbolted the door to the barn to let Clover out to the pasture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right, Buddy, you can come along!" Jack said exasperatedly as the puppy leapt onto two feet and leaned on Jack for support. "Crazy dog…" Jack muttered under his breath, half amused, half frustrated as he left the farm behind started on the trail to the Inn. Dirt flung into the air as Buddy scurried ahead. Jack watched the puppy move straight past the Inn for a person waiting by a large tree and began barking and jumping excitedly.

"Hey, Buddy! Stop! Cut it out!" Jack said alarmingly as the dog began leaping onto the stranger, who gave no outward indication that anything was jumping on them. He ran to them and grabbed the squirming creature away from the victim.

"No, Buddy._No_," he scolded sternly as the puppy scrambled to be released from his master's grip.

"You didn't have to worry about that," the person said in a brittle tone. Jack blinked surprisingly, taken aback by the comment.

"Um… what – "

"He wasn't hurting me," the person interrupted, bending down to pat the puppy. With surprise Jack realized that the stranger was a woman. Her crimson hair was short, not even to her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked at Jack, with a piercing, almost harsh look.

"So what are you here for?"

Jack started; he had forgotten his task. "I, uh – I'm looking for someone named Van, do you – "

"He's right there," the girl interrupted again, pointing behind Jack back the way he had come. The young man turned around to find a large man, even larger than Tim or Vesta, panting as he attempted to jog, his large pack shifting around with every step he took. He gave up his task when he reached the door to the Inner Inn and went inside, struggling to regain his breath. The slam of the door echoed through the silence afterwards. Jack opened his mouth – then hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

"You should go after him," the girl said simply; she seemed almost bored with the conversation. Jack gave her one last look, then quickly turned to run to the Inn, with Buddy fast behind. The stranger started at the retreating pair for a few more seconds, her eyes still staring at the farmer with a smirk on her face, before she turned herself to walk away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" – Worked out – great – for me – " someone wheezed as Jack opened the door.

"Van, you know Matkin's hasn't done a thing," a voice responded that Jack recognized as Tim's. "I don't see a single thing different about you."

Jack stepped inside the Inn to see the man he had seen before doubled over but filled with excitement in his face. He was wearing a thin pink-red shirt over a darker purple one. His black hair was in a ponytail, though his hair was not long enough to justify it. His spectacles continued to slip off the edge of his face when he waved his hand at an exasperated Tim as if he were swatting a fly.

"Ah, fine – believe – what you want, but – who are you?"

Buddy leapt into the room and began to jump around the people, barking excitedly. The large man laughed uproariously as he bent down slowly to pet the creature. Tim noticed Jack shutting the door quietly and said, "Hey, how are you doing, Jack?"

"Doing all right, thanks, Tim," Jack said over the din being made.

"Ah so you're the gentleman Tim was telling me about!" Van said excitedly as he strode to the young farmer and shook his hand. "The name's Van." He circled the young man, looking intently at him. "Hmm… Interesting build for someone working on a farm… Have you been here for long?"

"Not really," Jack admitted. "Just a few days. I've barely started." Suddenly he remembered Takakura's list and grabbed it out of his pocket. "Oh, by the way – you wouldn't happen to have some supplies handy, would you?"

"Well, let's see…" Van replied. He removed his gigantic pack from off of his back and began ruffling through the contents. "Here they are!" He exclaimed after a few moments as he pulled a few small boxes out and shook the contents vigorously to confirm. He handed the box to Jack as he said, "You're lucky – that's my last one for a long time."

"Why is that?" Jack asked as he counted the slips of money to pay, interested. Van shook his head disappointingly, his ponytail flapping back and forth.

"There's a steel strike right now in the city – doesn't sound like it's going to let up anytime soon. Nothing in the city is doing very well – even I'm been having problems finding places that are able to make any trades with me."

"So the recession hasn't backed off yet?" Jack said. Tim shook his head this time.

"It hasn't, and it doesn't look like it will be for a while. Thankfully, most of us in the valley can take care of ourselves – but it certainly doesn't make our lives easier."

Jack stood silent, deep in thought at what he heard. He opened his mouth, but closed it after a few seconds, still pondering. His thoughts were disturbed by Tim's voice.

"Jack? Jack? Do you mind if we move your dog outside? Ruby'll kill me if there are any marks on the rug; it cost us a fortune to get that."

Jack blinked and saw Buddy leaping around, still giddy at being in a new place with so many fascinating smells. The farmer scooped up the protesting animal and said, "Sorry about that, Tim," before he waved goodbye to Van and stepped outside.

As he shut the door to the Inn, Buddy scrambled once again out of his hands and tore away from the farmer's sight in the direction of homes further away.

"Buddy? Come back now!" Jack shouted into the air. His words echoed further away as he heard the puppy's barks grow fainter.

"Did he escape again?" a voice behind Jack asked. He turned around and saw Tim quietly shut the door.

"Yeah…" Jack sighed and searched the distance for any indications. Suddenly, he saw a small blur in the distance jumping around the figure with red hair. She knelt down to pet his head, and instantly the puppy laid down, watching her intently.

"Do you know who she is?" Jack asked curiously. Tim nodded with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, her name is Nami. She's been here for a little while; one day she just showed up, paid for a room and hasn't left since."

"Where did she come from?" Jack asked, still focused on the girl.

"We don't really know much about her – she keeps to herself most of the time. We keep offering her a permanent room because we don't get a lot of travelers around here and she wouldn't really be a burden – but she keeps refusing."

Jack watched her whisper something to Buddy before the puppy left her and bounded towards his owner, manic energy restored. The farmer grunted as the animal collided with his leg, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Looks like she can calm your puppy better than you can," Tim said with a smile. Jack picked himself up and looked again to Nami. She looked for a second back at the two before strolling away until she could not be seen. Jack hesitated for a moment more before he shook his head.

"I'll see you around, Tim," he said warily, and turned to the path that led to the farm. Tim hesitated for a moment himself, looking where both people had left before entering the inn again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, there you are!" Takakura called as he raised his hand to shield his vision from the sun and squinted in the young man's direction. "Did Van keep you busy?"

"Yeah, Van and Tim and I had a little chat about… stuff," Jack said hesitantly as he climbed up the ladder. Takakura nodded and gave a quiet "Mmm" as he pried another piece of roofing off. Jack grabbed his own tool and followed the older farmer's example.

"So how long do you think this will take?" He said with exertion in his voice as he struggled to remove the piece. Takakura smiled smugly at the scene.

"Well, at the rate you're going, I'd say we've got a while before we're done. We will want to finish before a storm comes, though – Clover wouldn't be too grateful with us otherwise."

"How are we going to do that?" Jack asked disbelievingly as he continued to wrench the roofing off. "There's barely enough time to water the plants during the day, let alone this."

Takakura nodded his head quickly. "I know, I know – which is why I asked Vesta if we could borrow Celia for a little bit."

The tugging stopped immediately as Jack turned to Takakura, confusion on his face. "What?"

"At this point, ripping them off can be done with pretty much one person – and seeing as you seem to be having some trouble with the job – " Takakura smiled again, "I'll go ahead and do this until we're done stripping – then I _will_ need your help. But more importantly, Celia's going to be showing you how to take care of the plants – now that they're sprouting, we'll need to watch over them more carefully to make sure they're fine as they grow."

Jack remained silent, staring off into the forest. He thought of her brown hair, her small smile –

"Hello? You alright with that?"

Jack started back into consciousness and looked back to Takakura. "Huh?"

"Are you going to be alright with Celia helping you out?"

Jack hesitated for a moment before he nodded. Takakura smiled as he resumed his task.

"She's a really nice girl once you get to know her," he said cheerfully.

"I'll bet," Jack replied with as much confidence he could muster.

…_But are_ you?

Jack mentally shook his head with determination. _Stop it_, he said fiercely, _that doesn't help anyone_. Yet the thought lingered beneath the surface. He frustratingly turned his attention to his task, using every tug of his tool to reveal the drafty stable below his feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sheet of metal creaked as it was pulled away from its resting place. The remnants of sunlight streamed in between the trees in narrow bands, illuminating the site with a dusty and still glow as Takakura wiped his brow of sweat.

"Well, we did a lot, Jack – I think we're good to stop for today. Thanks for your help."

Jack silently nodded and began to slowly climb down the ladder.

"You okay?"

The farmer stopped and looked back up. "Yeah, why?"

Takakura shrugged his shoulders. "You were real quiet today, that's all."

"Well, I'm doing okay, thanks," Jack answered quickly and continued his descent.

"Jack?"

The farmer stopped again. "Hmm?"

Takakura lowered his head and stared at the young man. "If you need to tell me anything, just go ahead, okay?"

Jack opened his mouth, then hesitated for a moment before saying, "Thanks," and finished climbing down. He wearily headed straight for his house, Takakura's words rapidly fading. It had been a long day, and he wanted to go straight to bed –

"_Hiya, Jack!_"

Jack blinked unexpectedly. There were the three brightly colored and miniscule Harvest Sprites, standing where just a moment ago there were no Sprites.

"Uh – hi, guys," he replied, trying to follow their manic movements all over the place. They were worse than Buddy. "You seem to be doing fine – "

"_Yes, we're very happy_," said the large red Sprite, who had stopped bouncing and landed on Jack's shoulder. "_But we wanted you to come to our house so we can be even happier!_"

"Oh, I, um – I'm sorry, guys, but I'm just too tired right now," Jack said truthfully, "And I think I'm just going to go to sleep. Sorry," he apologized as the trio let out a high-pitched _Awwwww_, "But maybe next time. See you later."

He quickly bounded for the door, opened it enough to slide in, and shut the door firmly. The Sprites bounced over to the window, each tumbling over each other to get a better view inside. They saw Jack sigh before he walked slowly to the table and began to write.

"_We have to show him the secret!_" The blue one squealed, and began jumping around. The large red one nodded vigorously.

"_Yes, he must know the secret!_"

The three watched Jack write a bit before springing off into the darkening forest.


End file.
